Pecado da sedução
by bia carter
Summary: Edward Cullen se separou de sua esposa Isabela convencido de que não era o pai da menina que ela tinha dado a luz. Isabela tinha criado sozinha à pequena Reneesme com orgulho e sem deixar de insistir em que a menina era filha de Edward .


**O prédio estava localizado em uma das zonas mais caras da cidade. Não era um apartamento de cobertura moderno. Isabela tinha escolhido um reformado e de estilo vitoriano que carecia de certos elementos modernos, mas que se sobressaia em classe e elegância.**

**Edward não se surpreendeu que tivesse escolhido um prédio antigo. Isabela era de uma família de muito dinheiro, rica ha muitas gerações e preferia os cômodos frios de uma casa sem aquecimento central que uma casa quente e moderna.**

**Tampouco lhe havia custado muito. Edward sabia perfeitamente.**

**«Como não sabê-lo», pensou com ironia.**

**O tinha comprado quando se separaram e continuou pagando a hipoteca depois.**

**Edward estacionou o carro duas quadras antes e andou até o Eaton Crescent. Estava chovendo, como todos os meses de maio. Limpou as gotas dos ombros e pensou em jogar a jaqueta no lixo.**

**Desde quando jogava roupa como se não custasse nada? Não poderia ter levado um guarda-chuva? Sabia que no carro havia um, mas nunca o tinha utilizado.**

**No porteiro eletrônico, liam-se os nomes de todos os moradores, mas não era possível falar com eles. Ao comprar o apartamento, Edward tinha expressado suas dúvidas a esse respeito, mas Isabela não tinha se importado.**

**-Não finja agora que se preocupa conosco. - disse com frieza quando voltara da imobiliária.**

**Edward apartou aquelas lembranças desagradáveis de sua cabeça e tocou a campainha. Isabela sabia que viria, assim não demorou a abrir.**

**Apesar de estar em penumbra, o vestíbulo cheirava a flores secas e a cera de móveis. A impressão que dava imediatamente era de calidez.**

**Subiu as escadas de dois em dois até o segundo andar. Ao chegar, deu-se conta de que estava sem ar e recordou que fazia tempo que não ia à academia. Estar todo o momento diante do computador era mais cômodo que cortar árvores ou algo parecido, mas era muito menos saudável.**

**A porta não estava aberta, assim bateu na porta e esperou impaciente que Isabela abrisse, mas não foi ela quem abriu e sim Reneesme.**

**A menina o olhou com raiva e rancor.**

**-O que quer? - perguntou.**

**Ela o pegou de surpresa, pois acreditava que sua mãe a tinha avisado que viria. Obviamente, não tinha sido assim e agora caberia a ele explicar à menina de dez anos que Isabela o estava esperando.**

**-Não está. - respondeu Reneesme com evidente satisfação - Volta em outra hora. **

**Edward ficou estupefato.**

**-Não fala sério. - disse recordando o quanto tinha sido difícil marcar aquele encontro.**

**Por não falar que havia estacionado a duas quadras e estava molhado.**

**-Sim, falo sério. - respondeu a menina - Já lhe direi que veio... - acrescentou fechando a porta.**

**-Espera! - exclamou Edward , colocando o pé. Depois de uma pequena resistência, Reneesme não teve outro jeito a não ser abrir.**

**-A minha mãe não vai gostar de nada isto, sabe? – abriu afastando do rosto uma mecha de cabelo castanho escuro - Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que tenho que fazer.**

**-Sim, não sou de fato, mas faço. - respondeu Edward - Por que não para de se comportar como uma criancinha e diz a sua mãe que estou aqui?**

**-Porque já disse que não está. - respondeu Reneesme com voz tremula - Quem pensa que é para aparecer aqui e me assustar?**

**Edward se arrependeu de seu comportamento, pois, apesar da altura e da insolência aquela menina, seguia continuava, uma menina.**

**-Sou o marido de sua mãe. – respondeu - Por que não está se sabia que eu viria?**

**-Está na casa da vovó. - respondeu com dúvida - Não sei quanto vai demorar.**

**-Foi a ver sua avó? - exclamou Edward sem poder esconder seu desagrado.**

**Sabia que lady Swan nunca tinha gostado dele, nunca tinha aceitado que sem sua ajuda teria perdido aquela casa velha que ela chamava «palácio».**

**-Não terá ido ao Yorkshire?**

**-Não, está na casa daqui. - respondeu Reneesme.**

**-Menos mal. - disse Edward aliviado - Para que se encontraram?**

**Reneesme encolheu de ombros e Edward se deu conta que era muito parecida com sua mãe. Ainda tinha os traços de uma menina, mas já mostrava que ia ser tão bonita assim como Isabela. Tinha o cabelo um pouco mais claro, mas tinha os mesmos olhos azuis.**

**-A vovó disse que queria falar com ela. - respondeu por fim - Está doente. - acrescentou explicando.**

**Edward amaldiçoou sem dar-se conta e Reneesme arqueou as sobrancelhas a forma de recriminação.**

**-E não sabe quando vai voltar?**

**-Disse que não demoraria. - disse Reneesme à contra gosto.**

**-Um momento. Está sozinha?**

**-Não sou uma menina pequena.**

**-Sei, mas aos dez anos deveria saber que não se deve abrir a porta a um desconhecido.**

**-Pois saiba, tenho quase onze anos. - corrigiu Reneesme - Claro que sabe já que é meu pai.**

**-Não sou, você...**

**Edward se interrompeu. Negava-se a discutir com a filha de Isabela o tema de sua paternidade. Por que demônios sua mãe havia dito que era seu pai? Edward tinha tentado ganhar à menina, mas Isabela com suas mentiras tinha tornado impossível.**

**-Sabia que era você. - explicou-lhe Reneesme secamente - Vi-o pela janela. - acrescentou fixando-se em sua jaqueta - Está molhado.**

**-Claro, está chovendo. - respondeu Edward com ironia.**

**-Entre. - disse a menina. Edward duvidou.**

**-Sua mãe avisou que eu viria?**

**Por isso Isabela tinha ido para o outro lado de Londres em plena hora do rush? Para deixá-lo só com Reneesme?**

**-Sim. - respondeu a menina com indiferença avançando pelo corredor - Entra ou não?**

**Edward olhou a hora. Já eram cinco. Tinha prometido a Tânia que passaria às seis no cabeleireiro para pegá-la. Não ia chegar a tempo.**

**Escutou o portão se abrindo e olhou com esperança, mas não era Isabela, assim finalmente entrou. Tirou a jaqueta e a seguiu até a cozinha.**

**Uma vez ali,Reneesme pôs água para ferver.**

**-Espero que você goste do café. - disse tão fria como sua mãe - É solúvel porque mamãe diz que não nos podemos comprar o pó de verdade.**

**Edward apertou os dentes. Por que dizia isso à menina? Tinha dado muito dinheiro todos aqueles anos. O que tinha feito com ele?**

**Não era um tema para falar com Reneesme, assim que se limitou a observá-la enquanto servia o café solúvel em uma xícara. Era óbvio que estava acostumada a fazê-lo.**

**-Com leite e açúcar? - perguntou-lhe da geladeira.**

**-Eu não disse que queria nada. - respondeu Edward , exasperado - Não me parece bom que esteja andando com água fervendo.**

**-Por favor, não finja que te importo! - espetou-lhe - Para que saiba, levo anos fazendo chá e café.**

**Edward apertou os dentes.**

**-Se você diz.**

**-Eu digo. - respondeu Reneesme apoiando-se na bancada - E o que quer?**

**-Não vou dizer isso a você. - respondeu Edward - A que hora sua mãe saiu? **

**Reneesme encolheu de ombros.**

**-Faz pouco tempo. **

**-Quanto?**

**-Não sei... Uma hora possivelmente.**

**-Uma hora?**

**Horror. Demorava uma hora para chegar à casa de lady Swan, se ficasse meia hora com sua mãe e outra hora para voltar, o total eram duas horas e meia. Devia esquecer não poderia pegar Tânia no cabeleireiro, mas chegariam a tempo de jantar com os Aliem.**

**-Como quer o café? - voltou a perguntar Reneesme.**

**-Com leite e açúcar está bem. - respondeu Edward decidindo que não valia à pena seguir reclamando quando o café já pronto - Você não vai tomar nada?**

**-Não tomo café. - respondeu Reneesme saindo da cozinha - Vamos ao salão.**

**Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas agarrou a jaqueta e a xícara e a seguiu. A menina tinha razão. No salão estava mais confortável e, ao final, faltava um bom tempo para Isabela voltar.**

**O salão era o maior cômodo da casa. Isabela o tinha mobiliado a gosto com os altos tetos e os chãos de madeira antiga. Não havia móveis modernos, a não ser poltronas de mogno e sofás estofados em veludo bordô. Também havia várias mesas antigas e uma despensa com a baixela de porcelana que sua mãe os tinha presenteado quando se casaram.**

**Junto à chaminé havia uma estante repleta de livros. Edward se fixou no imenso, tapete que cobria o chão. Estava desgastado. Seria antigo? Supôs que sim, pois com a dinheirama que dava à Isabela todos os meses junto com o seu salário não teria por que ficar apurada economicamente.**

**Entretanto, deu-se conta de que o chão não estava bem encerado e de que havia pó em alguns lugares. Não poderia Isabela dar conta de tudo?**

**Decidido a não sentir-se responsável por ela de maneira nenhuma, deixou a jaqueta no respaldo de uma cadeira, sentou-se em um sofá e deixou a xícara de café no chão.**

**Imediatamente,Reneesme aproximou-se de uma mesinha e foi pegar a xícara.**

**-Já pego. - disse Edward impaciente - Por que não vai fazer os deveres ou o que costuma fazer à tarde?**

**-Já irei logo. - respondeu Reneesme sentando-se em frente - Tenho muito tempo.**

**«Pois eu não», pensou Edward exasperado olhando-a.**

**Certamente, era igual a sua mãe. Inclusive se sentava com a coluna tão ereta como ela. Ainda estava com o uniforme e estava retorcendo a manga da jaqueta.**

**Estava nervosa? Por ele? Maldição. Que mentiras Isabela teria contado?**

**-O que acontece com sua avó? - perguntou sentindo um pouco de pena.**

**-Não se encontra bem. - respondeu a menina - Já te disse isso.**

**-Sim, mas o que tem?**

**-Acredito que... É o coração - respondeu receosa - O ano passado a operaram.**

**-Ah, sim?**

**Isabela não havia dito nada. Claro que por que iria dizer. Apenas se viam.**

**-Não gosta de minha avó, verdade?**

**-Como diz? - disse Edward surpreso.**

**-Digo que não gosta de minha avó – repetiu Reneesme ela me disse.**

**-Ele te disse isso? - repetiu Edward zangado - Pois se o diz ela, será assim.**

**-Por que não gostaria dela? **

**Edward suspirou.**

**-Porque eu nunca me dei bem com ela - respondeu perguntando-se que fazia defendendo-se - Suponho que isso ela nunca te disse.**

**-Não. - admitiu a menina - Por isso já não vive conosco?**

**-Não! - respondeu Edward com rancor - Por que não vai ver a televisão ou alguma outra coisa? Tenho que falar ao telefone.**

**-Com quem?**

**-Com muita gente - respondeu Edward tirando o celular do bolso – Importa-te?**

**-Eu não – respondeu Reneesme - Para quem vai telefonar? - insistiu.**

**«Para mim noiva?», perguntou-se Edward .**

**-Para uma amiga – respondeu - Não a conhece.**

**-Muito amiga?**

**Edward teve que morder a língua. Aquela menina era muito insistente.**

**-Importa isso por acaso?**

**Sentiu um grande alívio quando viu que Reneesme se levantava e saia em direção à porta.**

**-Vou ver o que tem para jantar. - disse a contra gosto - Quando mamãe voltar, estará tarde.**

**Edward abriu a boca para negar, mas a voltou a fechar porque a menina já tinha desaparecido. Para ter só dez anos, era incrivelmente amadurecida.**

**-Não me diga que vai chegar tarde. - disse Tânia zangada - De verdade, Edward , você me disse que não ia demorar.**

**Edward suspirou.**

**-Sei, mas Isabela não está.**

**-Não está? Então qual é o problema? Pois fale com ela outro dia. - disse Tânia com o barulho dos secadores ao fundo.**

**-Não posso ir por que...Reneesme esta sozinha. - explicou sabendo que não ia ser fácil que entendesse.**

**-A menina?**

**-Sim, a filha de Isabela. - respondeu Edward descontente com o tom de desprezo de sua noiva - Sim, está sozinha.**

**-E?**

**-E tenho que ficar até que sua mãe volte. - respondeu Edward com firmeza - Quando terminar, chame um táxi e nos veremos em casa.**

**-Não! - exclamou Tânia furiosa - Edward , sabe como difícil que é conseguir um táxi a esta hora?**

**-Sim... Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada.**

**-Sim, pode fazer uma coisa. Poderia deixar à filha bastarda de sua ex aí e vir a me pegar como tinha prometido.**

**-Não a chame disso! - disse Edward sem poder conter-se - Ela não tem a culpa de que Isabela foi encontrar-se com sua mãe.**

**-Nem eu tampouco. - disse Tânia - Olhe Edward , Ela fez de propósito. Sua ex sabia perfeitamente o que iria fazer quando visse que a menina estava sozinha.**

**-Não teve escolha pelo visto - disse Edward , perguntando-se que fazia defendendo a sua ex-mulher - A avó está doente do coração.**

**Tânia se deu por vencida.**

**-Muito bem, pedirei um táxi. Me pega em casa a que hora? Em uma hora e meia?**

**-Mais ou menos. - respondeu Edward , rezando para que Isabela voltasse antes das seis e meia.**

**-Não se esqueceu que tínhamos ficado de sair esta noite, certo?**

**-Não, não, claro que não, mas não me culpe, de acordo?**

**-Perdoa, mas é que o jantar de hoje me faz muita ilusão e, além disso, não passei todo o dia no salão de beleza para que... Bom, para que Isabela estrague isso.**

**-Não se preocupe. - prometeu-lhe Edward - Tenho que desligar. Veremos-Nos logo. - acrescentou desligando antes de dar tempo de Tânia continuar discutindo.**

**Pela extremidade do olho, tinha visto Reneesme espiando-o detrás da porta e não queria lhe proporcionar nenhuma fofoca suculenta que logo à menina pudesse lhe contar a sua mãe.**

**-Terminou? - perguntou-lhe entrando no salão.**

**Edward assentiu e deu um gole no café. Surpreendentemente, estava bom. Devia ser verdade que a menina estava acostumada a prepará-lo.**

**-Quer mais? - ofereceu Reneesme.**

**-De momento, não, obrigado - respondeu Edward .**

**Observou-a enquanto recolhia a xícara e a levava a cozinha e amaldiçoou a Isabela por haver lhe enchido a cabeça de ilusões. Se não o tivesse feito, talvez se desse bem. Agora, a menina o odiava.**

**«E o que? Ao fim não era sua filha», pensou.**

**Reneesme voltou e se sentou de novo em frente.**

**-E o que faz em seu tempo livre? Tem computador? - perguntou-lhe Edward rompendo o silêncio.**

**-É obvio, todo mundo tem computador. - respondeu Reneesme.**

**-E tem jogos? Eu adoro.**

**-Você gosta dos jogos de computador? - burlou-se**

**Edward se sentiu indignado. Obviamente, Isabela tinha contado a ela que gostava.**

**-Os inventos. – respondeu - Entre outras coisas. Sua mãe não lhe disse?**

**-Não. - respondeu Reneesme interessada - Que jogos inventou?**

**-Deixe-me ver... Sabe qual é Moonraider? Também Spirals e Black Knights.**

**Reneesme o olhou com a boca aberta.**

**-Inventou Black Knights? Não acredito.**

**Edward se encolheu de ombros.**

**-Joga?**

**-Sim, sim. - respondeu Reneesme - Mamãe me comprou um Dreambox no Natal passado.**

**-Muito bem.**

**-Por quê? Você o inventou também?**

**-É meu. - respondeu Edward orgulhoso de ver nos olhos da pequena um brilho especial que dizia: «é meu herói».**

**-Importaria-te... de... jogar comigo o Black Knights? Assim fazemos algo enquanto mamãe volta.**

**Edward duvidou. Suspeitava que Isabela não iria gostar.**

**-Por que não? - respondeu levantando-se - Onde está o computador? Em seu quarto?**

**Algum tempo depois, seu celular começou a tocar. Surpreso, viu que eram quase as sete. O tempo passou voando, jogando computador com a Reneesme, que com certeza era muito boa.**

**Estava encantado de jogar com alguém que se empenhava em ganhar de verdade. Exceto sua mão direita no Cullen Tectonics, todos os empregados estavam mais interessados em ganhar sua aprovação que em ganhar jogando.**

**Desculpou-se e voltou para salão para responder a chamada. Tal como esperava, era Tânia e estava zangada.**

**-Onde está? Não havia dito que me pegaria às sete?**

**-Às sete e meia - corrigiu-a Edward , dando-se conta de que não ia tempo de chegar as sete e meia.**

**-Muito bem. Vem já para cá?**

**Edward tomou ar e, nesse momento, ouviu uma chave na porta. Tinha que ser Isabela. Que momento tão inoportuno para voltar.**

**O ia pegar justamente tentando aplacar os ânimos de sua noiva.**


End file.
